El Perrito de Mama
by tel-yuu
Summary: Aun lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Miro al chucho con rabia. Sus informes estaban bien guardados. Cogió al niño en brazos. Este pataleo. Quería estar con el perrito.


Hola regrese muy pronto. Otra historieta con el niño por medio. ¡NO! No es un KakaAnko. Ahora lo explico. El nombre del perro es el nombre de mi perro. Es negro y peludete. Tiene la pechera blanca y mechas caoba. No se ven a simple vista XD.

=D ¿A que es majo, eh? Pues es un geta. Toca la puerta de mi cuarto cuando quiere algo y si le intentas quitar lo que tiene ahí mordido como por ejemplo un papel te gruñe. ¬_¬

Esa a leer pues.

* * *

><p><strong>El Perrito de Mama.<strong>

Iba montado sobre un perro como si fuera un caballito. Le tiraba del pelo del lomo para que fuera más rápido. Le gustaba ese perrito. Se lo había encontrado tumbado en el pasillo. Tampoco recordaba haberlo visto. Su papa nunca traía sus Ninkens a casa. Bueno, si, solo a uno traía, al más pequeño. Pero no le gustaba jugar con él. Era un soso. Ahora no le importaba. Tenía un nuevo amiguito.

Su risa resonaba por toda la casa. Cuyo sonido despertó a un hombre de su pequeña siesta bajo un gran árbol. Se quito el libro de encima de su rostro. Por lo menos había logrado dormir un poco. Cerró el libro de golpe y se lo guardo en el bolsillo. Debía descubrir la causa de tanto alboroto por parte de su hijo. ¿Dónde estaría su madre? Entro a mala gana al interior del hogar. Ahí lo encontró, armando jaleo. Suspiro. Opto por seguir viendo aquella escena. Parecía divertida hasta que el chiquillo se percato de su presencia. Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en él como un Kunais en su carne. Además le sonreía enseñando sus pequeños dientecillos. Intuía su pregunta o eso creía.

**-¿De dónde ha salido eso?-** Pregunto el mayor al pequeño.

-**Me lo he encontrado durmiendo en el pasillo** – Se abrazaba al perro.- **y no miento.** – hizo pucheritos.

**-¿Y mama sabe… **-No acabo de formular su pregunta cuando el niño negó con su cabecita plateada.- **¡Ah! ¿Sabes donde esta Mama?**- El pequeño se encogió de hombros.- **Se ha ido sin decir nada y me ha dejado al monstruito a mí.**- se dijo así mismo en voz baja. Se acerco al chiquillo y al perro.- **Mmm… Tu nuevo amiguito… ¿Tiene algún nombre**?

-**No sé. Tiene una chapita ahí.-** Señalo al collar del perro.- **Aun no sé leer.**

-**¿Seguro? **– Dudo.- **Te he visto…** - Volvió a ser interrumpido.

-**El niño no sabe leer.-** La voz de su mujer salió de algún lugar de la casa.- **Aparenta leer.** –Apareció bostezando tras él.- **Le enseñe yo hacer eso.**

**-¡QUÉ!-** Exclamo sorprendido.- **¡No ha heredado mi inteligencia!- **Se tiraba de los pelos como un loco.**- ¿Pero a quien habrá salido este niño?**

Su mujer y el niño se echaron a reír. Se la habían vuelto a jugar. Esos do se habían unido para tomarle el pelo tantas veces como pudieran. Hoy era la tercera vez que se lo hacían. Se cruzo de brazos y se enfado como un chiquillo. Se giro enfurruñado para no verles más.

-**Mami**,- Llamo el pequeño a la mujer mientras e baja del perro y se agarraba a la pierna del hombre.- **¿Papi se ha enfadado?**

-**No lo sé. Se pica muy rápido y solo fue una pequeña broma. -**Le guiño el ojo y por primera vez se fijo en el perro.- **¡Tu!-** se refería al can.- **¿Cómo has llegado aquí?**

- **¡Eh!** – Padre e hijo exclamaron a la vez. Uno se giro para ver mejor y el otro se soltó de la pierna del mayor. Ambos se miraron atónitos por lo que habían escuchado.

La mujer vio la reacción de los dos varones de la casa. Se acerco al animal y le acaricio la peluda cabeza. El pequeño corrió hacia su mami y la imito. Antes de eso, le saco la lengua a su papi. A este le resulto familiar el can, pero no ubicaba ni donde ni cuando lo vio por primera vez. Entonces empezó a recordar.

Se remonta años atrás, en su antiguo apartamento. Miraba con el ceño fruncido a una cosa peluda sobre su cama. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Tampoco tenía la intención de molestarlo. Porque al acercarse le gruño enseñándole sus dientes afilados. Prefirió mantenerse prudente. No quería volver a la solitaria y fría habitación del hospital. Cogió la silla de su escritorio y se sentó a esperar. Su salvación estaba a punto de llegar. Así era. Unos ruidos procedentes de la puerta e lo indicaban. Su hermosa compañera de cama había llegado en el mejor momento.

**-¿Qué es eso?-** Señalo a la cama cuando la sintió cerca.

-**Un perro.-** Le contesto mientras se descalzaba.- **¿Nunca has visto a uno?**

-**Si,** - se levanto de la silla y se acerco a ella.- **Yo tengo perros, pero ese no es mío.**

-**¡Ah! Pues…-**Sonrió.- **Es mío y no sé cómo ha llegado aquí.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-** No se lo creía.- **¿Tuyo? Nunca…**- Se acerco mas a ella, pero el perro se interpuso entre ellos.- **¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué se ha puesto ahí?**

-**Jajaja.-** Se rio.- **Sus manías. No quiere que te acerques a mí. ¿A que si enano?**- El can le respondió con un bufido.- **Ves.**

-**Veo, pero me sigue sin cuadrar**—se acerco mas a ella.- **de como llego.**

-**Eso me pregunto yo, tonto.-** Agarro el collar del perro y se fue hacia la salida.- **Ahora vengo**.

-**¿A dónde vas?- **La agarro del brazo.- **Vas descalza.**

-**Si ¿Y qué?-** Le dio una patada en la pantorrilla.- **No voy a tardar. Lo dejo en casa y regreso.**

- **¡Ay! ¿A casa?- **Le sonó extraño la palabra hasta que lo recordó.- **Vale, no tardes**- Le dio un beso en la mejilla sin quitarse la máscara.- **o me volveré viejo.**

Ella y el animal desaparecieron como tantas veces. Nunca lo había llevado allí y enseñado su hogar. Siempre le soltaba un argumento con fundamento que hasta la mismísima Hokage no negaría. La última vez, se enfado con él y no volvió aparecer en una semana. Según ella solo habían pasado dos horas exactas. Desde ese día no volvió a replicar, ni hacer preguntas. Pero su curiosidad aumento. ¿Por qué no le ha dicho nada sobre el perro? Cuando la vio mirar al perro, deslumbro un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Sonrió, a él le pasaba lo mismo con sus Ninkens. Se sobresalto al sentís sus brazos abrazándolo. Regreso pronto.

-**¿Cómo se llama **–Suspiro aliviado. –**tu perro?**

-**Urtzi.-** Sonrió al decirlo.- **No volverá por aquí. Tenía hambre.**

**-¡Qué listo!-** Le hizo gracia el comentario.

-**Jaja**- Se rio.- **Si, si. Mira.-** Señalo a la cama.- **Te destrozo unos informes.**

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y corrió a llorar por su pérdida. Le había costado rellenar todos esos informes. ¿Por qué los tuvo que dejar ahí? Tuvo que volver a repetirlos.

Aun lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Miro al chucho con rabia. Sus informes estaban bien guardados. Cogió al niño en brazos. Este pataleo. Quería estar con el perrito. El niño enfurruñado le tiro del pelo, golpeo y pataleo. Aguanto sus patadas. Poco a poco el pequeño se calmo y miro con rabia al mayor.

-**Escúchame,-** Le decía con tranquilidad.- **Mama se va llevar al perrito.**

-**¿Por queeeeeeeeé?** – Gimoteo.- **A mí me gusta.- **Se cruzo de brazos poniendo morrito**.- Es más majo que Pakkun.**

-**Cariño,-** Esta vez era su mujer quien hablo.- **este no es su lugar. Solo aparece cuando quiere algo como ahora.**- Le da un besito en la frente.- **Tiene hambre. Además no tardo mucho**.- Besa la mejilla al mayor.- **y tú debes vigilar a papi para que no se marche con otra.**

-**¡Oye!- **se quejo el pobre hombre.

No logro quejarse a gusto porque su mujer y el animal desaparecieron. El niño hizo amago de llorar, pero se aguanto. No quería llorar delante de su papa. Le dio un tironcito en su chaleco y lo miro con ojitos llorosos.

-**Volverá el perrito.-** Se froto el ojito con el puño.

**-¿Te refieres a Urtzi?** – El niño afirmo con la cabeza y bostezo.- **No lo sé. La última vez que lo vi, destrozo unos papeles de papi.**

Su pequeño niño apoyo su cabecita en el hombro. Bostezo y sus ojitos se cerraron. Se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Sonrió satisfecho. Se había agotado de tanto jugar con el perrito. Dormiría de un tirón toda la noche. En cierta forma se parecía a su madre. –no de despertaría con ningún ruido. Lo llevo a su cuarto, le puso el pijamita de patitos amarillos y lo metio en su camita. El pequeño se agarro as u peluche por instinto. Lo arropo y apago la luz. Dejo su puerta medio abierta por si tiene miedo. Se alejo de allí con paso lento. Planeaba su dulce venganza de aquella vez.


End file.
